Cars 4 (2020 Disney and Pixar animated film)
Cars 4 is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated movie taking place where 2011's Cars 2 and 2017's Cars 3 had left off, starring the voice talents from Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Bonnie Hunt, Cheech Marin, Michael Wallis, Ringo Starr, Paul Dooley, John Ratzenberger, Jenifer Lewis, Katherine Helmond, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Cristella Alonzo, Armie Hammer, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Michael Imperioli, Jack Black, Jim Parsons, Salma Hayek, Tom Cruise, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Michael Keaton, Frank Welker, Bob Costas, John Turturro, Lindsey Collins, Elissa Knight, Lou Romano, Reese Witherspoon, Jerome Ranft, Emily Blunt, Ice Cube, James MacAVoy, Jeff Gordon, Jon Cryer, Dane Cook, Mason Vale Cotton, Bailee Madison, Denis Leary, David Cross, Glenn Close, Johnny Depp, Sig Hansen, Jack Nicholson, Eddie Murphy, Stacy Keach, Jim Cummings, Ned Beatty, Richard Wilson, Jay Leno, Dane Cook, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, John Cleese, Cedric the Entertainer, Teri Hatcher, Brad Garrett, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Flo Rida, Joe Mantegna, Santino Fontana, Samuel L. Jackson, Bill Hader, Richard Petty, Robert Pattinson, Mr. T, Nathan Lane, Tim Curry and featuring a flashback memory with Corey Burton as Doc Hudson. It is to be put in movie theaters on September 21, 2020. Plot Summary After Lightning realizes he can not keep up with new competitors, Cruz Ramirez advises to retreat. But it is still a fast car, so, he is called by Miami Police Department to become a cop. That proves that # 95 will not fade yet. Miami is the hometown of McQueen, so he meet his brothers and his parents. When Mater see that, he realizes that his young friends don't were Lightning, but they separate. Also, Lightning learns that Sally is pregnant, and is nervous because he doesn't know how to be a good father. A all new adventure is about to begin in theaters in 2020. Voice Cast Members * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen (voice) * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater (voice) * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carerra-McQueen (voice) * Cheech Marin as Ramone (voice) * Michael Wallis as Sheriff (voice) * Ringo Starr as Fillmore (voice, replacing Lloyd Sherr and the late George Carlin respectively) * Paul Dooley as Sarge (voice) * John Ratzenberger as Mack, Construction Vehicle Tom, Mr. Fritz Car, Hamm Truck, Earl Car, PT Flea Car, the Underminer Car and the Lead Moon-Sub (voices) * Jenifer Lewis as Flo (voice) * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie (voice) * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi (voice) * Guido Quaroni as Guido (voice) * Richard Kind as Van (voice) * Edie McClurg as Minny (voice) * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez (voice) * Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm (voice) * Michael Caine as Finn McMissile (voice) * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell (voice) * Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton (voice) * Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo (voice) * Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer (voice) * Jack Black as Tom Diesel (voice) * Jim Parsons as Ron Hover (voice) * Salma Hayek as Cruz Ramirez (voice) * Tom Cruise as Jackson Storm (voice) * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven (voice) * Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks (voice) * Frank Welker as Frank (cow sound effects) * Bob Costas as Bob Cutlas (voice) * John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli (voice) * Lindsey Collins as Mia (voice) * Elissa Knight as Tia (voice) * Lou Romano as Snot Rod (voice) * Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter (voice) * Jerome Ranft as Jerry "Recycled Batteries" the Peterbilt and Red (voice, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively), * Emily Blunt as Katherine (voice) * Ice Cube as Judge Honda (voice) * James MacAVoy as Prince Wheeliam (voice) * Jeff Gordon as Jeff Corvette (voice) * Jon Cryer as Todd (voice) * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper (voice) * Mason Vale Cotton as Toby, a # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member (voice) * Bailee Madison as Melanie, another # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member (voice) * Denis Leary as Trev Diesel (voice) * David Cross as Andy Gearsdale (voice) * Glenn Close as Carla Veloso (voice) * Johnny Depp as General Achy (voice) * Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat (voice) * Jack Nicholson as Al Oft (voice) * Eddie Murphy as Murphy (voice) * Stacy Keach as Skipper (voice) * Jim Cummings as Bud (voice) * Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV (voice) * Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold (voice) * Jay Leno as Jay Limo (voice) * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle (voice) * John Cleese as Bulldog (voice) * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom (voice) * Teri Hatcher as Dottie (voice) * Brad Garrett as Chug (voice) * Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior (voice) * Flo Rida as Falcon Bull (voice) * Joe Mantegna as Don Crumlin (voice) * Santino Fontana as Charger (voice) * Samuel L. Jackson as Swift Alternater (voice) * Bill Hader as Garm'e Razourel (voice) * Richard Petty as Strip Weathers (voice) * Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown (voice) * Mr. T as Walmart Wally (voice) * Nathan Lane as Milo (voice) * Tim Curry as Jack Albertson (voice) * Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile (voice) * Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Screen (voice) * John Michael Higgins as Stanley (voice, in flashback memories) * Corey Burton as Doc Hudson (voice, in flashback memories)\ * N/A as Electrica, Lightning McQueen and Sally's new baby daughter (voice, at the very end) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4 * Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm and Slinky appear in their car forms in Toy Car Story 2. * Todd, the Pizza Planet Truck appears in the movie with speaking parts. A Bug's Life and A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals '' * Flik, Dot, Francis, Heimlich, the Ant Queen, Molt, Dim, Rosie, Gypsy, Manny, PT Flea, Tuck and Roll appear in their car forms in ''A Dune Bug's LIfe 2: The Adventure's of Fearless Pals. Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and Monsters Hotel * Sulley, Mike and the Abominable Snowplow appear in their monster truck forms in Monster Trucks Hotel. Up and Up Again * Russell, Carl Fredericksen and Construction Foreman Tom (Construction Vehicle Tom) appear in their car and truck forms in Cars Up. Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin * Marlin, Dory and the Lead-Moon Fish appear as little submarines in Finding Nemo Sub. The Incredibles, The Incredibles 2, The Incredibles 3 and The Incredibles 4 '' * Mr. Incredible, Elasti-Girl, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack and the Underminer appear in thier car forms in ''The Incredimobiles. BRAVE, BRAVE 2, BRAVE 3 and BRAVE 4 * Merida and Gordon appear in their car forms in BRAVE CARS. Inside Out, Inside Out 2, Inside Out 3 and Inside Out 4 * Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Fear, Anger and Mr. Fritz appear in their car forms in Inside Cars Out. The Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur 2, The Good Dinosaur 3 and The Good Dinosaur 4 * Arlo and Earl appear in their car forms in The Good Dino-Mobile. Video Game Based On The Film Cars 4[[Cars 4: The Game|: The Game]] Transcript ''Cars 4'' teaser trailer transcript ''Cars 4'' television spot transcript Cars 4 trailer transcript ''Cars 4 t''ranscript = Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Pixar films Category:Cars Category:Sequels